The Fight
by SentientMist
Summary: Bobby and Alex have a fight. BobbyAlex established relationship.


Author: Smash5933

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing.

A/N: First actual story I've ever written. Please read and review.

* * *

"Alex, don't...don't do this," Bobby pleaded as he watched he move around the room.

"I'm done fighting Bobby," with that she grabbed the bag she had just filled and headed for the door.

"Alex..."

Before he could finish she cut him off, "We'll be at my brother's."

That was it, she was really gone. He thought back to how it had happened. Alex had just got out of the hospital after getting shot a nearly dying. He had asked her to resign from the force. He thought she should stay home where it was safe. She had been furious. She loved her job and wasn't ready to give it up. He told her it would be better for their 3-year-old daughter. Somewhere in the fight he had made a crack about her not caring about Abby. He'd regretted the words immediately but the damage had been done. The next day she took their daughter and left.

He didn't know how to approach her but he knew he had to get her back. She wouldn't take his calls so he drove to her brother Shane's house. After much pleading, she came out to talk to him, "What do you want Bobby?" she sounded tired and defeated.

"I uh I want you and Abby to come home."

Now she was annoyed, "Did you think you could just demand we come back?" He looked stunned so she continued, "God Bobby, after you...you just think I'll come back? I haven't even heard an apology yet." With that she slammed the door in his face and promptly collapsed against it and dissolved into tears.

Alex didn't show up for work the next day. When he'd asked, Deakins had simply said she had called in sick. He was a bit puzzled, however, that Bobby didn't know about it. Deakins kept an eye on him and he didn't appear to be getting much done. He decided it was time to ask. He called Bobby into his office. "You wanna tell me what's goin' on," it was more of an order then a question.

"Uh...its..its nothing,"

"Is something goin' on with you and Alex?"

Deakins had hit the nail on the head. Bobby began to fidget. After a moment he spoke, "She left me."

Deakins was stunned. The two of them were the best couple he knew. He couldn't imagine what could have been so bad that Alex would leave. Then a thought struck him, "Where's Abby?"

"She took her and went to Shane's house."

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off," Bobby nodded and left. Deakins watched until he made it into the elevator. He had to get to the bottom of this, he couldn't let it destroy his best team. They meant too much to the department and to him. He picked up the phone and dialed Shane's number.

Alex sat on the couch with her legs curled up under her watching Abby play on the floor. She wasn't answering Bobby's calls and though Deakins had tried he hadn't gotten far either. She did love Bobby and she wanted Abby to have a dad, but he had hurt her and she wasn't sure she could forgive him yet. She knew he hadn't meant it and he regretted it but dammit it had hurt more than anything else he could have done or said.

Bobby had had a few days to sort things out and decided to try again. He knew he had hurt her but he also knew he needed her and Abby more then he had ever needed anything. After much pleading she came out on the porch to talk to him. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and she had been crying. He felt instant pangs of regret and knew he didn't look much better, "Alex, I am so sorry. I should have never...It was wrong of me and..."

She looked up at him as he trailed off, "I know you didn't mean it but dammit Bobby it hurt...a lot."

He stared at her unsure if she had forgiven him or not. He hesitated only a moment before he crossed the porch and pulled her into a tight hug, "I just...I need you and Abby. I can't live without you two Alex."

"I'm sorry too. I know you didn't mean it, I shouldn't have left."

"No, you...you were right. It was a terrible thing to say. I'm just glad I have you back." She buried her face against his chest while he held her.

Shane stood looking out the kitchen window and smiling. He turned and picked Abby up, "Hear that Ab, Mommy and Daddy finally came to their senses."

The next week Bobby and Alex were back at their desks operating as though nothing had happened. Deakins had asked how they were and got a simple "Good," in reply. He didn't know what had happened and he opted not to ask, he was just glad to have them back. Things had returned to normal and Bobby, Alex, and Abby were going about life as usual. They had never been happier.


End file.
